Silver ore
|name = Silver ore |image = |release = 12 July 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |members = No |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 45 |low = 30 |destroy = Drop |store = 112 |seller = Ordan |exchange = gemw |weight = 2 |examine = This needs refining. }} Silver ore is an item that can be obtained through the Mining skill. It requires 20 Mining to obtain whilst giving 40 experience per ore. After a silver rock is mined, it will take 60 seconds, or 1 minute, until it reappears, and one silver ore is used for smelting it into a silver bar granting the player 13.7 Smithing experience. The bar can then be crafted into various types of jewellery through the Crafting skill, but it cannot be smithed into weapons or armour with the exception of the silver sickle and silver bolts. Silver ore is popular in free-to-play worlds as it can be smelted and made into tiaras for Crafting experience. Locations There are 13 mines in RuneScape where players can mine silver: Other locations *Noted silver can be found inside the barrels in the Viyeldi caves. *Ardougne Silver Stall with level 50 Thieving. *The silver stall at the centre of Great Kourend. *Silver Cog Silver Stall. Methods One of the best locations to mine silver ore is in the Crafting Guild, requiring a Crafting level of 40, which is just southwest of Falador. Players need a brown apron to enter. Members can obtain the Falador shield 3, which grants access to a bank deposit box at the Crafting Guild and allows ease of banking. Players can also mine silver in the Al Kharid mine, but players should be aware of scorpions if they are level 28 or lower in combat. There is a bank in Al Kharid as well as the Duel Arena. With the proper equipment, this location can be used to mine and bank the ore somewhat efficiently. #Equip a ring of dueling, best pickaxe, and weight-reducing clothing. #Teleport to the Duel Arena and run north to the mine. #Fill your inventory with silver ore (may need to hop worlds). #Teleport to Castle Wars, bank and repeat. A fairly unknown silver mine is the Zaros temple at the Digsite (only usable after or near the completion of The Digsite quest). However, while there are rarely any other players there, it's very far from a bank and, therefore, not recommended to use. Another silver location is in the members' Dorgesh-Kaan mine, which is located near the basement of Lumbridge Castle. The player must have a light source, such as a mining helmet, and go under the kitchen on the base level via the trap door. The mine is accessed through the crack in the wall of the Lumbridge basement. The Lost Tribe must be completed to find out how to access and use the mine. To start the quest, talk to Sigmund, the advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. Afterwards, players can do the following to amass the Dorgeshuun silver: #Talk to Kazgar and have him take you to the mines. #Mine until your inventory is full of ore. #Go to Mistag and have him show you out of the mines. #Go into the Lumbridge Castle basement through the hole and bank at the Culinaromancer's Chest if Recipe for Disaster is partially completed, or bank at the Lumbridge bank on the top floor of the castle if not. #Deposit all the ore and then go back to the mines and repeat. Respawn rate As of 17 July 2014 and according to the Boss Pets and Spawn Rates update: That means silver spawns at a standardised spawn rate, which is one minute after it was last mined, no matter how many players are on a world. Whether it's zero or 2,000 players in a single server, all ore across the game will respawn at the same rate. Dropping monsters |} Category:Mining Category:Ores